1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras and the like typically include charge coupled device (CCD) image sensors and complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors. As is well known, these image sensors include photodiodes formed on a semiconductor substrate.
On the other hand, there is proposed a configuration in which a photoelectric converter including a photoelectric conversion layer is disposed above a semiconductor substrate (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-164604 and International Publication No. 2012/147302). An imaging device having such a configuration may be called a stacked imaging device. In a stacked imaging device, charge generated by photoelectric conversion is stored in a charge storage region (also referred to as floating diffusion). Signals in accordance with the amount of charge stored in the charge storage region are read out through a CCD circuit or a CMOS circuit formed on the semiconductor substrate.